User blog:SPARTAN 119/Knights of Blood: East VS West: Gregor Clegane (Game of Thrones) VS Peri (Fire Emblem Fates)
Gregor Clegane, “The Mountain That Rides” the bloodthirsty giant of a knight who raped, burned, and slaughtered his way through the Riverlands VS Peri, “The Playful Slayer”, the Nohrian noblewoman and serial killer turned warrior with a childish enthusiasm for slaughter WHO IS DEADLIEST!? Gregor Clegane Gregor "The Mountain" Clegane is a recurring character in the first, second and fourth seasons. He was originally played by guest star Conan Stevens and debuts in "Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things." Stevens was replaced by Ian Whyte, who had already appeared in the series in other roles, for the second season. In the fourth season he is portrayed by Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson. Ser Gregor Clegane is the head of House Clegane, minor vassals of House Lannister. Ser Gregor is a notoriously fearsome warrior with a tendency toward extreme violence. During Robert’s Rebellion, he brutally raped and murdered Eila Martell, princess of Dorne and wife of Prince Rhaegar Targaryen of Westeros, and also killed her children on the order of Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister. During the War of the Five Kings he raided the Riverlands on orders from his liege lord Tywin Lannister. Ser Gregor served briefly as castellan of Harrenhal before withdrawing his troops.   Ser Gregor would later be chosen as Cersei Lannister’s champion in the second trial by combat of Tyrion Lannister, to battle against Oberyn Martell. Gergor kills Oberyn in the duel, but seconds later succumbs to a poison placed on Oberyn’s spear. But that is not the end of Clegane. He is revived as an undead servant of Cersei Lannister by the disgraced maester Qyburn. Now a mute undead servant incapable of feeling pain and able to survive even having a blade run through his head, Cersei unleashed Gregor on her enemies. Gregor finally dies in the Burning of King’s Landing, when he is killed in a duel with his brother Sandor in the Red Keep. After being greviously wounded by Gregor, Sandor tackles him, throwing both himself and Gregor into the flaming ruins below. Peri Peri was the daughter of a noble family in the Kingdom of Nohr who, at an early age, found her mother murdered by a servant. While the servant was later captured and executed, the death of her mother had a major impact on her mental health. Peri came to believe associate any servant with her mother’s killer, and took great pleasure in murdering them. Her father was aware of her serial murders, but did nothing to stop her. This also stunted Peri’s emotional growth, resulting in the immature, childish personality she exhibits. Eventually Peri, who had this point had been trained in the use of a sword and lance, left her father’s home as the number of potential victims dwindled. During a tournament, she finished third and attracted the attention of Prince Xander of Nohr, who took her on as one of his retainers. Peri would see combat regularly and continue to relish in killing, noting that she enjoyed Xander’s retainer as it let her “bathe” in blood regularly. Xander, on his part, reveals she wanted her to be his wife. Depending on the which version the player is playing, Peri may see action in the war against Hoshido, as either an ally or adversary. =Weapons= Swords Greatsword (Gregor) Gregor Clegane wields a longsword similar to a European two-handed sword, about four to five feet in length. While the weapon appears to be intended as a two-handed weapon, Gregor is so freakishly strong, he can swing the blade hard enough to decapitate a horse with one hand. Steel Sword (Peri) For some reason, the world of Fire Emblem refuses to fully embrace the Iron Age, with many people running around blades made of bronze, but this is the good stuff (at least as far weapons that are not a legendary magic blade or made of absurdly sharp silver are concerned), a longsword made of steel described as having a balanced weight, durability and attacking force. The weapon appears to be a classic European arming sword with a double-edged blade about three feet long, and a circular pommel. 119’s Edge Gregor Clegane’s Greatsword for it’s superior sized and force of impact, as well as reach. Lances Westerossi Lance (Gregor) When riding on horseback, Gregor Clegane used a typical Westerossi lance which looks about identical to medieval European lance, with a small triangular steel head and a cup-like guard near the hand. The shaft is made of hard wood and has a length of about 14-16 feet based on comparison with Gregor and his horse. Gregor’s lance was the cause of one of Beric Dondarrion’s several deaths, after which he is revived by Red Priest Thoros of Myr (respawn in 3… 2… 1…). Peri’s Lance (Peri) Peri’s Lance appears to be a type of winged spear, similar to a boar spear, with a triangular steel head that with a metal bar just behind it. Based on comparison with Peri and her horse, the shaft of the spear does not appear to be any longer than seven feet, meaning it will extend only a couple feet beyond the head of her horse. In-game, it has relatively low “Might” (effecting damage), meaning it might not be as good at piercing armor (the broader head would certainly imply as much). The one advantage is is that Peri’s lance can be used as a thrown spear, however, as this fight will take place in real time, she will have to face the realistic consequences if she throws it, specifically that she will have effectively disarmed herself, and at any rate, thrown spears would likely not be effective against armor like the Mountain is wearing. 119’s Edge Shields Heater Shield (Gregor) Gregor often fights using only his sword, but when fighting in the tournament, and presumably when fighting with a lance (his most infamous use of a lance at the Mummer’s Ford is not shown in the TV series), Clegane uses a shield in his off hand to defend against incoming lances. This shield is a relatively small heater shield, a shield in with a flat top that tapers down to a point on the bottom. The shield used by Gregor at tourney was about 70-80 centimeters in diameter and presumably made from wood covered in rawhide. Tower Shield (Peri) As stated below, Peri will be in her Great Knight armor in this battle, which comes equipped with a tower shield roughly 130 centimeters (4 feet) tall with an elliptical shape coming to a points at the top and bottom. The shield appears to be plated with steel on the front with a presumed wood backing, with a two small “wings” on the side. In spite of its apparently heavy weight, Peri has no trouble lifting the shield. 119’s Edge Peri’s Tower Shield for the far greater defensive capabilities of its steel construction and its larger size. Armor Note: This includes only personal armor- i.e. not the horse. Gregor Clegane’s Armor Gregor Clegane wears a heavy coat of full plate armor custom built for his giant frame. The suit includes a breastplate, pauldrons, bracers, and greaves. He also has a set of tassets made from interconnected square steel plates on the front that hang down from the breastplate, covering his groin and thighs, as well as similar set coming down on the back. Gregor also wears a heavy steel helm with a thick steel slats guarding the eye hole. Weak points include the upper arms, covered only in chain mail, the back of the lower leg, the feet (covered only what appear to be leather boots), and the eye holes. Peri’s Armor For the purposes of this match, Peri will be equipped with her Great Knight class armor. In this class, she wears a suit of full plate armor, including a cuirass made up of three smaller articulated plates, two prominent round pauldrons on her shoulders. Her arms and legs are protected by plates on both the upper and lower part of each limb. She also wears a pair gauntlets on her hands and a pair of sabatons (and I don’t mean the band!) on her feet. The two primary weak points are the lack of tassets protecting her groin, and her complete lack of a helmet. Peri’s armor has a blue and silver color scheme. As this fight will take place according to “cutscene logic” i.e. like a real sword fight, rather the turn-based combat of the game, the Peri’s Armored Blow skill will not directly apply, but it will be deemed as sufficient to suggest that Peri’s armor is highly durable, as would be expected from full plate armor. 119’s Edge Both suits of armor are heavy, but given his giant frame, Gregor can probably wear heavier armor than Peri, making it more difficult to penetrate. While both have weak points in their armor, Peri’s weak point are larger (the groin and head), and more vital to her survival (particularly her uncovered head)! Edge: Gregor Clegane. Mounts Westerossi Warhorse (Gregor Clegane) Ser Gregor Clegane rides a Westerossi warhorse large enough to take his oversized weight. Like a real medieval warhorse, it is bred for the strength to carry a man in full plate armor on its back, and to be fast capable of quickly charging, albeit over relatively short distances. Given its large size, Gregor’s horse may be stronger than an average warhorse. The horse does not have any armor on its body. Nohrian Warhorse (Peri) Peri rides a Nohrian warhorse that can be presumed to be similar to a medieval warhorse, bred for the strength to carry a man in full plate armor on its back, and to be fast capable of quickly charging, albeit over relatively short distances. Peri’s horse has plate armor covering its head, neck, flanks, and rear, meaning it is almost as well protected as Peri herself (perhaps even better as, like most of the Fire Emblem cast, she follows the trope that (anti-) heroes don’t wear helmets). 119’s Edge Peri’s Nohrian Warhorse as it is protected by armor. =X-Factors= Explanations As for training, both are children of nobles, with access to the best combat training available, so about even. That being said, in terms of skill, Peri seems to rely more on skill given how highly she placed in a tournament and how she proved a deadly combatant against the Hoshidans in spite of her small frame, whereas Gregor relies heavily on being able to overpower his foes by simple brute strength. Speaking of strength, a comparison between a roughly five and a half foot woman and a 7’1 giant of a man isn’t even a contest, Gregor takes the edge here. Both sides have seen plenty of combat, Gregor in the War of the Five Kings and Peri in the war between Hoshido and Nohr. As for agility, the Mountain may be faster than he looks, but can still be outmaneuvered by a more gracile individual, as Oberyn Martell proved. Peri’s small frame and agility gives the advantage her, and in game, her and her horse seem to move at between peak human and “low-tier” superhuman (she, like most Fire Emblem characters, seem to move faster in reverse after attacking for some reason). In terms of mental health, both are psychopaths who relish in brutality. Both also have additional issues, Gregor is a drug addict, drinking “milk of the poppy” (an opium potion) like it were ale”, and Peri has her stunted maturity and emotional development. I give Peri a slight edge as she proved capable of learning to overcome her murderous urges (at least in some endings), something the Mountain never achieves. Finally, in terms of brutality, both are bloodthirsty killers who will kill at the slightest provocation and relish is bloodshed, Gregor having a penchant for crushing people’s skulls with his bare hands, and Peri seeming obsessed with eviscerating her foes. While both are extremely brutal, Gregor takes a slight edge for his ability to literally murder children, even babies with no remorse. Other Things to Consider *Given Gregor’s “rapist” mentality, he may prefer to leave Peri alive so he can have his way with her, which might make him hold back enough to create an opening… =Notes= This will be a one-on-one duel, taking place in the middle of a small village. Both combatants will start on horseback, at either end of a long avenue. This match will take place in real time, so anything pertaining only to the turn-based mechanics of Fire Emblem can be disregarded. Gregor Clegane will be the pre-Season 4/non-zombie version. =Battle= Ser Gregor Clegane, the Mountain That Rides rode into an abandoned village, the residents having no doubt fled from the giant of a knight that had burned and slaughtered his way through the Riverlands. The village was deserted... except for one person, who stood on horseback on the road leading the other direction. The person in question was a young woman in blue and silver plate armor, at the moment, it was stained red with blood. The female warrior had no helmet, leaving her head exposed, revealing a head of blue and pink hair unlike anything the Westerossi giant had seen. In her hands, she held a winged spear. "You're bigger than the others, I wonder if you'll have more blood in you?!", Peri said as she spurred on her horse, lowering her lance as she charged. "You're one who's going to bleed!", The Mountain retorted as he lowered his lance and charged. Ser Gregor's lance made contact first, being over twice the length of Peri's spear. The lance failed to pierce the heavy armor of the Nohrian, but it did knock Peri off her horse. As she got up, Peri heard the sound of pounding hooves coming towards her. The Mountain was charging towards her at full gallop, lance ready for a second strike. Peri rolled out of the way, evading the lance, and threw her spear. The point of the winged spear dug deep into flanks of the Mountain's horse. The horse let out a pained cry as it collapsed, causing Gregor to roll forward off it. The next thing the Mountain heard was a female voice say, in a playful, almost childish tone, "Say goodbye to your intestines!" Peri thrust her sword forward, but she misjudged her aim, missing the gap in Gregor's armor and landed a strike directly on the front of his breastplate. The heavy armor easily stood up to the blow. As Peri tried to make a second strike, Gregor kicked her in the lower torso, knocking her off her feet and giving him the room to draw his massive greatsword. In the hands of the normal man, it would have been a two-handed blade, but the Mountain could wield the weapon in one hand. Gregor aimed a vertical cut at Peri, who only just managed to pick up her steel-plated shield in time. The shield held against the strike, and three other attacks from the Mountain, though each strike left a horizontal dent in the shield. After blocking a fourth attack, Peri made her move, thrusting her sword into the exposed thigh of her foe. The blade pierced right to the giant's femur. He gave a brief shout of pain, but it soon became apparent that this served only to further enrage the giant. The Mountain grabbed Peri's sword arm by the wrist and crushed her radius and ulna with one hand, causing her to drop her sword. Peri desperately kicked at her foe, trying to get away. She had to escape and get back to the Mountain's downed horse, where she could retrieve her spear and hope she could defeat the giant with her non-dominant hand. But it was not to be. Gregor maintained his grip on Peri's armor, while, with his right hand he swung the pommel of his sword into her face, being too close the swing the blade. The blow was like being struck with a mace, and caused Peri to momentarily black out in pain. As she regained composure, she saw the giant raise his sword and thrust it straight down onto her chest with such force that it punched through even her heavy armor. Peri tasted blood in her mouth as she felt a stab of pain. Even as she breathed her last, Peri spoke in a childish manner, in this case, like a child that didn't get their way. "But I... I was supposed to... do that...to... you". As she spoke, her voice got weaker and faded off, and the Playful Slayer was herself slain. Gregor pulled his sword out of Peri's corpse, slightly disappointed he didn't get the chance to have his way with his victim before he killed her, but it mattered little. There would always be more war, more blood, and more victims... WINNER: Gregor Clegane Expert's Opinion While Peri was by far the more agile, her weapons lacked the punch to pierce through Gregor's heavy armor, and she could not outlast the far stronger opponent in an extended fight. Another contributing factor was her lack of a helmet that left her head vulnerable. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts